Candace (ToT)
Candace (コトミ, Kotomi) is one of the available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Candace and her younger sister Luna live and work with their grandmother Shelly at the Tailor Shop. She and her family will open up the tailor shop next to Meringue Clinic after Daren's Rainbow has been completed. Candace is extremely shy and timid; she prefers wandering outside than working away in the Shop, despite her amazing abilities as a seamstress. She has a difficult time talking with people and is the polar opposite of her sister Luna. Your rival for Candace' hand in marriage is Julius, who shares her love for fashion. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll find Candace standing outside the door. She will present you with an Orange Herb and you may accept or deny it. Candace: "Ah... Umm... Hello..." (Pulls out an Orange Herb) "Well... I thought you might want this. You can use it to dye yarn..." Player: "Thank you" (Takes an Orange Herb) Candace: "Oh, it's really nothing... I-I am glad you like it. E-Excuse me, I should go now, Bye." (Walks off.) ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Candace before 11:00 AM, she'll ask if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the beach to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the beach between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM (cannot be triggered if you show up late). The following conversation will take place: Candace: "H-Hello... I'm glad you came." Player: (Nods. Three Hearts appear whilst the two are sitting, looking at the sun.) Candace: "I'm not sure if you'll like it. but p-please try it...Eat as much as you want.." Player: For best results: "Delicious." Candace: "I'm so glad. You know I had to gather a lot of courage to ask you out." Player: (Musical Notes appear over his head.) Candace: "I'm... really happy that you ate all of it. Thank you very much." ---- 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Candace standing there. She will present you with silk yarn and you may accept or deny it. Candace: "H-Hello..." (Pulls out Silk Yarn.) "...Ah, well, this... this silkworm I have makes some beautiful yarn. W-Would you like some?" Player: For best results: "Thank you." (Take the Silk Yarn.) Candace: ''"Oh, it's really nothing... Excuse me, I'll be going now."'' Walks off. ---- Candace' Request Upon entering the Tailor Shop at 9.00, Candace will request that you give her a Blue Mist Flower, which can only be grown adequately in the Fall. Buy the seeds from Souffle Farm, and she will wait for you to grow, harvest and give her one of these flowers. The following conversation will take place: Candace: "H-Hello... Well you see... um... Luna really wants a blue mist flower... I want to give her one as a gift, but I can't grow it, so... I... I don't know what to do." Player: For best results: "You got it!" Nods Candace: "What? You will, Name? ...Oh, but it... it's not too much trouble, is it?" Player: Psyched. Candace: "Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help!" (Bows.) Upon returning to her with a Blue Mist Flower... Candace: (Takes flower.) "Oh my... What a beautiful flower.... I'm impressed. You must be a really good gardener, Name."♥ Player: (Blushes) Candace: "Thank you very much. I'm sure Luna will be happy, too. I appreciate your effort." (Bows) ---- 6-Heart Event The 6-Heart Event is typically a "confession", where the bachelor or bachelorette will confess their feelings for you. At this point, the player may choose to accept and return their feelings, which will further their relationship with that person. If the player rejects them, they will lost friendship with that person. Option 1 (I'm delighted) Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she will ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree around 12.00 PM. The following conversation will then take place: Candace: "I uh...wanted to tell you something... Um, well, this may seem awkward, but I...love you, Name. It feels as if your name has been embroidered onto my heart..." Player: 'Choose ''"I'm delighted", if you would like to further the relationship. '''Candace: Really! I'm so...happy! It's like a dream. I'm speech...less..." Player: (Nods.) Candace: ♥ "Thank you. I'm going now." (Runs off.) Player: (Blush and ♥) Option 2 (I can't stay the same) Candace: (Gasps, and an exclamation mark is showed while a dark cloud begins to form around her.) "I'm sorry for what I said, but I'm not sorry for the way I feel. I'm going now. Thanks for listening. 'Proposal' Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all her heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Candace and she will ask to talk more private. ... That's... If you don't mind, let's go somewhere else. (Screen fades to black) This, this is the blue feather! It means... you're proposing! Do you really want to marry me? Are you sure? (nods head yes) I don't think I deserve this... Are you really sure about this? I'm so happy. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Candace will have very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. No matter it is a boy or girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and matching eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his fringe parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick whilst the girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low-set pigtails and will have two stray parts of hair. Her child is similar to Gill, Jin, and Anissa. 'Rival' Some bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Candace' affection is Julius. 'Rival Events' 2-Heart Event Befriend the person, in the relationship, of your gender to two Hearts! The first rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. Go inside the Tailor Shop and then come back outside. Julius tells Candace how they used to play, and Candace remembers him as the "mean girl" who used to bully her. Luna then comes and gets mad at Julius for this, since this is the reason why Candace is now very shy. Julius says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. ---- 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have three hearts. Julius questions Candace on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Candace silently shakes her head and Julius interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Candace not to touch him. Candace is shocked and runs off, as an angry Luna appears to defend her sister. Julius is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Candace all along. A blushing Candace overhears and all is well. ---- Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Luna, Shelly, Ramsey and Mira. Soon Candace and Julius are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. Julius replied "But of course!" and Candace stutters "I... I do!" They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. 'Rival Child' After triggering the two rival events between Candace and Julius resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Angie who is kind and has a good sense of fashion. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters